1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hard disk retention bracket, and more particularly to a hard disk retention bracket used in a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing a computer many factors must be considered. Some technical considerations are: processor speed, bus size, memory requirements, and the physical size of the computer housing. When positioning components within the computer housing it is desirable to position some components such that they are easily removable assembled by a user or technician. An example of such a component is a hard disk.
Disk brackets secure disks to the computer housing. It is often desirable to design disk brackets to permit a user or a technician to easily secure the hard disks to the housing and to permit the hard disks to be easily removed from the housing. Hard disks are usually secured within the disk bracket. This bracket is then secured to the housing. Typically, the bracket is secured to the housing via screws or bolts that are inserted through the bracket and into the housing. This method has many disadvantages. When removing the hard disk bracket, screws are periodically misplaced. If all of the screws are not used to attach the bracket to the computer housing, the bracket may not be secure. If the hard disk bracket is not secure, the hard disk may vibrate excessively. Such vibration may damage the hard disk and components adjacent to the hard disk or may adversely affect data storage and retrieval.
Another disadvantage of using screws or bolts to secure the hard disk bracket to the housing is that when replacing the hard disk, the user or the technician must physically unscrew each screw in order to disengage the hard disk bracket from the housing. Such a process is tedious and time consuming.
What is needed is a self contained disk bracket which enables the user to quickly and efficiently secure the hard disk bracket to the housing and to quickly and efficiently disengage the hard disk bracket from the housing. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hard disk retention bracket adapted for a computer system comprising a base panel, the first side panel and the second side pane. The base panel includes a V-shaped opening. The uprising hook on the bottom base of the housing hooks the hard disk retention bracket by transpiercing the V-shaped opening. The first side panel is connected to a first side of the base panel. The second side panel is connected to a second side of the base panel. The first side panel and the second side panel are parallel and facing to each other. The front door comprises a latch, near the second side panel, controlled by a sliding bottom. The latch is locked in the notch of the second side panel, while the sliding bottom is released. The latch is removed from the notch and the front door can be opened while the sliding bottom is pushed. The front door further comprises an extension, which extends from the front door toward the rear end and parallel to the base panel. The extension comprises an U-shaped opening. During the closing the front door, the prominence slides into the U-shaped opening. While the front door is locked, the prominence engages in the U-shaped opening and restricts the movement of the hard disk retention bracket.